Just Shut Up!
by callmeasasimpleotaku
Summary: Sumire had never cared about Koko. Well, you could say that she's "observing" him once in a while out of curiosity. Now that their gleeful adviser cuts in & gave them an important project, Sumire have to cooperate with Koko but will her plan really work on how it was supposed to be?


A.N. Before anything else, I'm planning to make this a three or four shot. I really like this pairing so I decided to make a story about them since they're kind of rare. :)

Chapter 1

Sumire's POV

I stood up from my chair and started to walk towards to my partner; Kokoro Yomi. He has the mind-reading Alice. _Heck._ I don't even care about that—not until that stupid adviser of mine gave us a project and if we fail, we will be instantly be demoted from our rank. To prevent that from happening, we need to work together & make an absolute, mind-wrecking song that will sweep off anyone's feet and which will probably raise our rank.

"Hey" I said sternly to Koko.

"You want to make our project right?" I beamed with a smile which immediately turned into a frown.

"I refuse" I held back the veins that instantly popped in my head while trying my best to plaster a fake smile. I knew that if we don't do this right now, we'll never make it before the deadline.

"Don't be like that Koko!" I tried my very best to imitate my voice when I approach my dearest Natsume but that darn Koko noticed my scheme.

"That's not going to work Permy. I don't give a damn about my rank anyways so zip it"

I stared at him furiously, narrowing my eyes so that he can obviously tell I'm not satisfied. No. I want to show him that I'm really annoyed. He started to walk away but was suddenly halted. I grabbed his hand to prevent him from moving an inch further while shouting at him.

"You know what? I don't care if you don't care about you're rank! What I care about is my rank! You may call me a selfish person but I can't just help it! And I don't want to suffer because of your laziness! Now, can you please do me a favor and just shut up!?" Surprisingly, Koko smiled. _Wait_… He smiled? On what reason does he have to smile!? Argh! I have to snap out of it! We ran outside while I'm dragging Koko (by force) to the nearest café in Central Town. I motioned him to sit down as I ordered some Choco Banana Crepe and a Vanilla Smoothie at the counter. Without wasting any effort, I gave him the crepe while I drink the smoothie. He stared at it with wonder.

"Why? Is this your first time of seeing a crepe?" His eyes narrowed but I shoved the crepe in his mouth, letting him savor the sweet sensation of the cream inside of it.

"I know it's your favorite. Now eat" I ordered him as I took out a pen and a piece of paper from my bag.

After a few moments of awkward silence (on which we gladly took our time in eating/drinking our food),

I finally had the courage to say something. "What's our theme?" He glanced at me for a second before he went back on fiddling with his cellphone. "Anything. Just write about any-gah!"

_SMACK!_

_That's right_. I threw my fist in his head, hard enough to make him groan in pain. "Are you an idiot or something? Write about anything? HAH! What? Make a song that goes about on how pigs can fly? Do you seriously think like that? Do you seriously think we can be promoted in a higher rank like that?"

I scolded at him in the café, ignoring all of the weird glances of the people around us. I laughed mentally. Such a nice way to make him realize how stupid he is. I looked at him and the feeling of guilt panged in my chest. He lowered his head after having a kind of an odd face. A kind of face which you could literally described that he's hurt. His eyes conveyed mixed feelings of grief and anguish.

"It's not like I'll see them again if I have a higher rank" His voice was different from usual. It's different. So different that it gave shivers in my spine. My lips were still attached to one another, refusing to form the words embedded on my mind. _I'm sorry Koko! I shouldn't have said it like that!_

Those were all the simple sentence I wanted to say but still pride itself, prevented me to do so. I bit my lip and dragged him away from the café. We ran. No, we dashed. Argh! Whatever that word is, we flew quickly away from the café. I wanted to go somewhere. Some place where I could comfort him without my pride chasing me. I knew it was impossible but still somewhere deep inside me tells me that even though I couldn't say that word, I could _at the very least_ comfort him with actions. I don't know but behind this happy-go-lucky-face he's always having, there's this some kind of unknown thing which troubles him.

_I don't want to know it. _I want to know it. _I don't want to help him. _I want to help him.

All these thoughts contradicted with each other for who-knows how-long until we finally reached the eastern edge of Central Town. The two of us are desperately trying to catch our breathe by constantly inhaling and exhaling. The both of us are drenched with sweat. I took my handkerchief and immediately started to remove all the yucky liquids on my face.

I noticed that he was using his _own_ hands to wipe off his sweats so I took another extra-handkerchief from my pocket. I slowly and unconsciously gently wiped off the sweat on his face but was suddenly stopped when Koko held my hand tightly. Given our awkward situation, someone must have cursed me because the sudden change in weather just made everything single thing worse. Rains are pouring down but still Koko's hands and eyes never wavered.

"Don't do this"

I was taken aback by his unusual appearance. The rain just made it worse when the face that was completely drenched with sweat earlier is now replaced with water. His sandy hair is down which made him look cooler than he was supposed to be. And then his eyes. Yes! His eyes! It's kind of hard to describe. His very eyes showed determination.

_THUMP!_

_Thump!_

_THUMP!_

I could hear my heartbeat going all crazy right now. I couldn't think of anything else. It feels like my eyes are spinning around and I feel so groggy. I looked away from him, covering my face since I feel like they're tinted with slight shades of red.

_Darn it! What's with this weird feeling!? _


End file.
